Despedidas
by K-chan258
Summary: Sentimentos de um casal a beira de mais uma despedida. Ken/Kao


**N.A: **Minha primeira postagem de algo relacionado à Rurouni Kenshin. É uma ficlet curtíssima. Quero dedicá-la à Jou-Chan Himura que foi a pessoa que mais me incentivou a escrever algo do anime. Beijos Jou! E boa leitura a todos!!

* * *

**DESPEDIDAS – BY K-CHAN258**

Não dá! Eu não posso simplesmente vê-lo ir em direção à morte sem fazer nada! Eu já vi isso acontecer outras vezes antes, mas... Dessa vez, eu não posso simplesmente tolerar como se não fosse nada, como se meus sentimentos não estivessem gritando para ele ficar.

- Kenshin!! – Eu o chamei enquanto este ainda estava de costas. Ele virou-se e antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu o abracei forte, tentando transmitir através daquele abraço toda a afeição que nutria por ele.

- Kaoru-dono! - ele disse meu nome meio confuso e sem saber o que fazer, mas, ao contrário do que normalmente eu faria, não me desvencilhei do abraço.

- Não... – balbuciei, ou melhor, tentei – Não me deixe... Não me deixe de novo...

- Kaoru-dono... Por favor...

Ele falava como se fosse difícil pra ele, mas eu sabia que era muito mais difícil pra mim, pois eu o amava.

- Me escuta! – argumentei – Eu preciso de você Kenshin... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo! – não sei de onde tirei coragem pra dizer isso, mas a verdade é que eu realmente disse, e mais do que isso, eu consegui dizer isso olhando nos olhos dele.

Mas, mais inesperado que isso foi que ele abaixou a cabeça até ficarmos com as testas encostadas, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Não preciso nem mencionar, mas eu corei um bocado com isso.

- Me escute agora você – ele também falava olhando nos meus olhos – Eu preciso ir, isso não quer dizer que eu queira...

- Nada do que eu disser vai te impedir de ir, não é? – perguntei já sentindo que perdi aquela briga.

- Não. Eu realmente vou – Kenshin confirmou o que eu mais temia – Mas, isso não significa que eu não te ame.

- Me diga... – recomecei insegura

- O que? – disse ele, incentivando-me a falar

- O que realmente você sente por mim? – eu sempre me imaginei fazendo tal pergunta, mas nunca tive coragem para tanto. Finalmente, eu consegui fazê-la e a resposta que estava prestes a ouvir iria mudar minha vida.

- Você ainda não sabe Kaoru? – respondeu Kenshin

Essa frase me fez perceber duas coisas as quais eu estava nervosa demais para perceber antes, porém, ao perceber, não pude deixar de ficar extremamente surpresa. É que Kenshin se referiu a mim usando "você" ao invés de "senhorita"; e isso aconteceu várias vezes durante a nossa conversa. A outra coisa é que ele chamou-me pelo nome sem usar o sufixo "-dono". Ao adquirir conhecimento dessas duas coisas corei imediatamente.

Havia um silêncio no ar, provavelmente Kenshin esperava uma resposta à sua pergunta.

- Não – foi essa minha resposta, embora no fundo eu não soubesse ao certo o que dizer. A dita palavra soou completamente estranha aos meus ouvidos, insegura na verdade. O que ele queria que eu dissesse?

Não sei bem quando ocorreu, mas Kenshin reduziu a distancia entre nossas faces e me beijou. Me beijou! Dá pra acreditar? Depois ele me abraçou com carinho e sussurrou no meu ouvido as três únicas palavras que eu precisava ouvir naquele momento: "Também te amo!" e então, aconteceu de novo: Eu senti o calor dos braços dele deixando o meu corpo dando lugar a um frio agonizante enquanto ele dizia "Adeus..." e ia embora novamente. E outra vez, eu não pude fazer nada além de esperar e torcer para que ele voltasse são e salvo.

**FIM**

**

* * *

****NA: **Não sei se ficou muito bom, acho que ficou um lixo, mas de qualquer jeito, comentem. Vou apreciar muito a opinião de vocês, mesmo que seja uma crítica. Como eu disse, foi bem pequenininho mesmo... Tenho outros projetos de RK em mente, mas, vou ver o que vocês acharam desse primeiro antes de dar "a cara à tapa" de novo...

Ah! O ministério da saúde adverte: Deixar revews faz bem à saúde – Tanto do leitor como da ficwriter - Obrigada desde já por ter lido!

**K-chan**

_**PS:**__ Essa é minha primeira fic aqui de RK, mas eu tenho umas fics de Fullmetal Alchemist e de Inuyasha para quem gosta desses animes. Fucem meu profile e leiam à vontade! E não esqueçam dos revews! ;-) Ja ne!_


End file.
